monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandstone Ukanlos
English name: Sandstone Ukanlos Japanese: 不明 ウカムルバス Romaji: An'nōn Ucamulbas Size: Very Large The Sandstone Ukanlos is an ultra rare relative of Ukanlos that has evolved to thrive in the baking deserts, where it lives under the sand dunes. It first appears in Monster Hunter Z. Appearance Due to taking a slightly different evolutionary path to that of the regular Ukanlos, Sandstone Ukanlos have noticeable changes in body structure and colour. Sandstone Ukanlos, due to swimming in deep sand and enduring the blazing glare of the sun's rays, have golden brown scales and rock hard shells. They have an increased number of blade - like spikes on their backs that are also longer and thicker than their ice - dwelling relatives. Their spiked chest shell is also very large in comparison to that of the normal Ukanlos, presumably due to grinding through hard rock underground, which is also the reason for the discolouration on some of its scales and shells. Also, unlike Ukanlos, which have a second row of razor sharp teeth after the plated row of teeth, Sandstone Ukanlos instead have a square shaped, and jagged second row of teeth, because of its diet of desert ore. When enraged, the shells on its forearms will glow white, and a small wind aura envelops its upper body. Behavior Sandstone Ukanlos are in the same family as the regular Ukanlos, but belong to a different genus; being more closely related to the Odibatorasu, another desert - dwelling Pseudowyvern. Sandstone Ukanlos have no changes in behaviour to that of the Ukanlos; showing fierce aggression and savagery to any monster or hunter that enters their territory. When calm however, these creatures like to sleep on the top of high cliffs to bask in the sun. They also eat 100 tons of desert ore (found underground) everyday to maintain their bulk. Abilities Sandstone Ukanlos have evolved to use the Light element, capable of using powerful gleams from its eyes to stun hunters and inflict Gleamblight, a new status ailment introduced in the game. Hunters affected with Gleamblight will have a light emitting from their body that slowly intensifies until a blinding flash emerges, stunning hunters around a short radius of the affected hunter, who is stunned as well. Sandstone Ukanlos can also manipulate the new Wind element with devastating power and skill. In fact, its mastery of the wind element is so great, it can use its mind to conjure powerful gusts of wind out of thin air, which then stir up the sands of the area, creating massive shapes made of sand. It can also manipulate the wind element to swirl underground, causing vast pillars of rock and sand to rise up to the surface. Attacks Sandstone Ukanlos is capable of using a wide range of digging attacks, wind element and light element attacks and powerful physical moves. Apart from new attacks, they possess most of Akantor's and Ukanlos's attacks, and even some of Odibatorasu's physical attacks, like the claw swipe move or the sand wave attack. It is also capable of using the shovel - like shell on its chin as a hammer to smash the ground, sending giant clouds of sand to damage hunters. Sandstone Ukanlos, like the Akantor, can fire a devastating wind tunnel from its mouth. Notes *Its chin shovel, claws and back can be broken. Its tail can be scarred then cut. *Sandstone Ukanlos will eat any barrel bombs that have been dragged down into its Quicksand attack. **The bombs explode inside it, stunning it for a few seconds. *Sandstone Ukanlos digs when leaving to another area. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern